


Can I please breed you, pretty cat?

by Female_Bellpepper



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Damian Wayne, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dogboy Dick Grayson, First Time, Inspired by Fanart, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Top Dick Grayson, belly bulge, but its best to warn u, catboy damian wayne, i didn't put it in the relationships bc it's so minimal I'd end up disapointing ppl, i guess, look there's a bit of clarkdick and clarkdami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Bellpepper/pseuds/Female_Bellpepper
Summary: Dick panted heavily on Damian’s neck, tail wagging excitedly as he hugged him from behind.“Oh, I’m so glad you’re home.” He said.“Yeah, I can tell.”“I’m in a rut, Dami.”“I can also see that.”“That’s why I’m naked.”“Figured that part out.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Can I please breed you, pretty cat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monsieur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur/gifts).



> Inspired by this fanart https://twitter.com/damifucker/status/1292772070036836352, by @damifucker (aka leech) on twitter, @Monsieur on ao3. Thanks for being so nice about me writing this!

Dick panted heavily on Damian’s neck, tail wagging excitedly as he hugged him from behind.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re home.” He said.

“Yeah, I can tell.” Damian scoffed, trying to cut himself loose from the boy’s hug.

“I’m in a rut, Dami.” Dick held him tighter.

“I can also see that.” He rolled his eyes.

“That’s why I’m naked.” Dick admitted with a pained voice.

“Figured that part out.” Damian still tried to twist himself free from Dick.

“Please...” Dick whined, arms impossibly tight around Damian’s wait “Please, pretty cat, please let me breed you.”

“No.” Damian said.

“Please!” He whined.

“Richard, I said  _ no _ .” Damian repeated, more stern. Dick stopped begging, but he still holds on to the kid, breathing heavily “Let me go.” He demanded. Dick released him with a whimper.

Damian stood up and turned around, looking down at the much larger dogboy who was now at his feet, completely naked and with big bright eyes staring up at the catboy sadly.

“I swear, all of you dogs get so dumb when you are in your ruts, it’s ridiculous.” He rolled his eyes.

“Please...” Dick whined, ears tucked back and lips turning into a pout “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Why not ask Drake if he can help? I’m busy.”

“Because I don’t want Tim, I want you.” Dick frowned.

Damian blinked, caught off guard by that.

“Me? Why?”

“You’re better. Smell better. Look better. Likes me better.” Dick said “Please? It hurts.”

“What hurts?” Damian asked.

“Everything!” Dick pouted.

Understanding dawned on Damian when he realized what was going on.

“Richard, you stupid dog, how long have you been like this?” Dick didn’t answer, looking down “You didn’t get off once, did you? That’s why it hurts.” Dick didn’t answer again, but Damian could tell, both by how clean his brother was and by how his cheeks flushed with guilt, that he was spot on “Why not?”

“Wanted you...”

Damian sighed. Dick had been courting him for months now, and he hadn’t rejected his advances. In fact, he had even reciprocated most of them. The duo had been on this dance for a while, and this was simply a logical conclusion. But did it have to happen in the middle of the manor’s huge entrance hall?

Not that it would be unusual. Dick, Jason, Tim, Cass, Steph, Duke... all of the hybrids were more than used to spending ruts and heats fucking whoever they could find, wherever they could find them. But Damian wasn’t one to take part in such activities. No, he much prefered to spend his own heats by himself, fucking his greedy hole with a dildo that... may or may not emulate a dog’s knot.

(It had been months. He had a right to prepare. And to fantasize.)

Damian sighed and began unbuttoning his shirt. Dick excitedly began to crawl over to him.

“No.” He said, stopping the dog “Good doggies wait until they are called. Go back.” Damian watched as the dog moved back “Now sit.” Dick obeyed, still looking up at the catboy excitedly “Good boy.” Damian smirked.

He went back to unbuttoning his shirt, watching as Dick’s tail wagged from side to side, so quickly and violently that he couldn’t even keep his hips entirely still.

“You are so stupid when you’re in a rut, Richard.” Damian laughed a little “It’s almost endearing, even if I do prefer the more intelligent version of you.”

“Yes, yes, just take it off.” Dick pouted. Damian laughed a bit more as he shrugged his shirt off his shoulder and stepped out of his shoes “Daaaamiii, hurry uuuup...” He whined “I need you...”

“Like I said, almost brain dead.” Damian clicked his tongue, popping open the button on his pants “I’m insulting you and your tail is still wagging. What is wrong with you dogboys?”

“You act as if your heats were any better.” Dick shot back, staring pointedly at Damian’s crotch as the kid slowly peeled off his pants “Now come.” He made grabby hands at the boy.

“Hang on, horny bastard.” Damian stepped out of his boxers “There. Now we can-Richard!”

Dick pulled him down on his lap, pressing Damian’s back against his chest.

“I’ll take over, pretty cat.” Dick said, kissing Damian’s neck “God, you smell so good Dami.”

“I-It’s because I s-shower.” Damian teased, but the insult simply didn’t have enough bite when it was followed by a moan.

Dick panted loudly on his neck, and Damian could tell by the simple sound of it that the silly dog hybrid was wagging his tail uncontrollably.

“I waited for this for so long...” Dick said, pulling Damian closer “So long... Feels so good to hold you now, Dami...”

Damian gulped, a little scared. He waited for this? What were Richard's expectations for this? What was he supposed to do? Dick shuffled him further up on his lap, holding him in place. His member sprung forward, standing proudly in front of Damian. The boy frowned as his tail wrapped around his brother’s cock and used his foot to nudge his balls, feeling their weight.

“What is this?”

“M-My cock?” Dick said “F-Feels good when you do that with your tail...” The panting got louder.

“I know  _ that _ .” Damian clicked his tongue, still analyzing it “But it’s...” He shook his head “This thing is absolutely grotesque. Are you sure it’s normal?” He used his foot to lift it higher, staring at the erection in front of him.

“Y-Yeah? I-I’m healthy.” Dick said.

“It’s too big.” Damian complained “I don’t like it.”

“We can’t all have little cocklets, Dami.” Dick shot back, frowning.

Damian swallowed nervously.

“I-Is it going in me?” He asked.

“Yeah? Where else do you think I wanna put it?”

“Fair enough.” Damian whispered.

“Are you scared?”

“No!” Damian shot back.

“You are.” Dick kissed his shoulder “Don’t worry. Catboys have pretty elastic holes.” He reached down, pulling out the plug that kept Damian’s slick from messing up his clothes “And very wet ones too.” Damian whimpered at the sudden emptiness, clenching down on nothing “See? Your hole already needs something in it.”

“S-Shut up.” Damian blushed.

“It’s my rut, you have to play nice.” Dick frowned.

“Says who?”

“Says me.”

“Oh yeah?” Damian smirked “And what are you going to do about it?”

“This.” Dick pushed him off his lap, making Damian fall face-first into the fluffy carpet under them.

The dog quickly holds the boy’s hips and thrusts in.

“Gah! R-Richard!” Damian yelped.

“My rut...” Dick said, already fucking Damian in a relentless pace “My... rules. Should’ve... played nice... pretty cat.”

Damian moaned and clawed at the carpet, leaving new cuts on the expensive tapestry. Dick held him in place and covered Damian’s body with his own, thrusting into him at a relentless pace.

“P-Please! Slow down!”

“I-I can’t.” Dick said as he bit down on his shoulder “I-I’m gonna... gonna...”

“A-Already?” Damian asked.

“S-Sorry...” Dick gritted his teeth as he spoke, and soon enough an orgasm washed over him.

Damian covered his mouth with both of his hands when he felt Dick’s hot cum filling up his insides. His eyes rolled back.

“So much...” He mumbled as Dick rode through his orgasm, wailing as his knot swelled up.

“God...” Dick moaned “That... was so good.”

“Ugh...” Damian moaned, a hand over his stomach “So full... and you’re so big... I can’t even think...”

Dick nuzzled into his hair, feeling Damian’s hole pulsing around him.

“D-Dami, I need to...” He slowly started rocking forward, dragging his knot on Damian’s prostate, making the cat moan loudly, trying to cover his mewling with his mouth. Dick wasn’t able to pull out, he could only grind against Damian, but that was enough to relieve some of the pressure he felt, and maybe it would suffice to trigger Damian’s first orgasm too.

“A-Ah, Richard, so good, so good, so good...” The cat reached a hand down to play with himself, but Dick swatted it away.

“I-I’ll do it for you.” Dick wrapped his much bigger hand around his small penis, stroking it gently “Y-You’re leaking.” Dick said “God, you’re basically dripping.”

Damian moaned and clawed more at the carpet and now at the wooden floor, leaving marks all over the expensive materials. Dick kept on leaning down to bite him, leaving marks all over his body. Soon enough, Damian spilled all over the floor and Dick’s hand. Dick brought his dirty fingers to his mouth, licking it off, his tail wagging excitedly at the taste. His knot had gone down enough that he was already fucking into Damian at a quicker pace, and the catboy’s eyes rolled back as his mouth hung open, feeling his prostate being hit over and over again.

“So tight...” Dick clenched his teeth “So good...”

“R-Richard...” Damian called, gasping “Too much...”

“I’m sorry. I can’t... can’t stop.” He pulled Damian closer. The sounds coming from his thrusts were loud and obscene, filling the huge entrance hall “Fuck... I’m gonna cum again...”

“T-This soon?” Damian asked between moans.

“I-I’m too... sensitive...” He yelped a little as he buried himself deeper into Damian, releasing his seed there.

“Oh God...” Damian placed a hand on his stomach, feeling the slight bulge “So much...”

Even after having just finished his orgasm, Dick couldn’t stop moving.

“R-Richard? Are you still..?”

“I’m sorry.” He whined “I can’t... can’t stop... so wet, so good, so warm, so tight... I can’t help it.” He buried his face in Damian’s neck, still whining as he ground against the catboy’s ass.

Damian took pity on the poor dogboy, tangling a hand in his hair.

“I-It’s okay...” He whispered “I-It’ll get better...”

“Haa... haa...” Dick moaned and panted loudly against his neck “Dami... I love you...”

“I-I love you too, y-you big dumb furball.” He smiled. Dick tried to reach Damian’s erection again, but this time, Damian swatted his hand away “N-No. I-I won’t be able to keep up. J-Just do what y-you must.”

“Okay.” Dick whined against his neck.

He kept on trying to thrust into the catboy’s hole, sometimes pulling uncomfortably at his knot, making both of them wince in pain, until he was soft enough to properly fuck Damian. They were both being so loud, too loud, loud enough for Damian to momentarily worry about their neighbours hearing before he realized that the house was too isolated for anyone other than the family to hear, and he moaned louder.

Dick was somehow, even in his hazed state, able to hit his prostate perfectly enough for it to be almost torture, and he could  _ feel _ the precum dripping from his small member. He must have left a small puddle on the floor.

“D-Dami... you feel so good...” Dick buried his face in the kid’s hair as he spoke, inhaling his scent “G-God... I knew you’d be t-the best... such a... tight... hole...” He kissed his neck and nibbled a little on his jaw.

“What are they being so loud for?” Bruce mumbled walking into the manor, closely followed by Clark “Oh.” He looked down to his two kids, Dick still taking Damian’s hole like a wild animal.

“H-Hello, father.” Damian whined as he greeted the man.

Dick howled again as he came in Damian’s ass once more.

“R-Right now, Richard?” He winced, embarrassed.

“S-Sorry.” The dogboy apologetically whimpered.

Clark blushed a little at the scene, but didn’t say much.

“Do you seriously need to do it here?” Bruce asked, frowning.

“R-Rut.” Dick tried to explain, slowly grinding against Damian “C-Couldn’t hold back.” Damian’s eyes rolled back and he pressed his face down on the carpet as the dogboy moved on top of him.

“Dear Lord, look at what you’ve done to the carpet!” Bruce exclaimed, covering his mouth, appalled at the scratch cuts and cum stains on his tapestry.

“F-Forgive me, f-fa - ah! - ther...” Damian apologized, still moaning around Dick’s length.

“Alright, I think that’s enough for you two.” Bruce lowered himself, trying to pull Damian from Dick’s grip.

“No!” Dick growled, baring his teeth. Bruce stilled but he didn’t take his hand back until the dogboy barked at him aggressively “Mine...” He breathed out “He’s mine... one more... one more time...” He mumbled, thrusting into the cat “Need one more...”

“Bruce, just let them be.” Clark interfered “It’s not like you weren’t expecting that, considering the huge amounts of hybrids you’ve gathered through the years.” He kneeled in front of them, palms open to show Dick he was friendly “Besides, it’s pretty cute. Damian never really got along that well with anyone, right? You should be happy that this good boy got to his heart.”

Clark scratched behind Dick’s ear, and if the dogboy could smile, he would have. Instead, he whimpered weakly as he looked at Clark with big, bright eyes.

“Good boy.” Clark cooed “Good boy, breeding your brother like that. Such a good puppy.” Dick’s movements got more frantic and he stared up at Clark as he kept thrusting into Damian “Are you gonna fill him more? Hm?” Clark asked excitedly. Dick’s tail wagged as he nodded.

“Y-Yes!” He moaned “Y-Yes, uncle Clark.”

“Oh, isn’t that sweet?” Clark said, moving to scratch under his chin now “Be a good boy and pump one more loan into your brother.”

Dick howled as he came, his entire body shaking with the force of one last orgasm, vision whiting out for a second or two before he came back down to find Clark’s gentle eyes staring at him. His muscles felt weak and sore and he couldn’t sustain himself anymore, collapsing to the side and pulling Damian down with him, still joined by his knot.

“Oh, look at that.” Clark said, caressing Damian’s belly bulge “You’re so full…” He slid his hand down, slightly brushing against the cat’s boner “ Uh-oh. It looks like this little catboy may need a little help with that.” He pointed at Damian’s cute little bonner. Dick tried to reach for it “Puppy you’re too tired... let me handle him.”

Damian hissed a bit as his hand got closer.

“Damian.” Bruce said, stern “Let Clark help.” Damian pouted up at his father.

“B-But...”

“Uncle Clark is allowed to touch you.” Bruce frowned “And you are not allowed to hiss at him.”

Damian pouted, but didn’t say anything as the man’s big hand wrapped around his little cocklet.

“That’s it, good kitty.” Clark smiled, hearing the catboy’s moans “Doesn’t it feel good?”

Damian nodded. He would be squirming if Dick didn’t have him in such a tight hold, keeping him still as he curled up protectively against him, kissing the boy’s neck and occasionally nipping at it.

“You leak a lot, kitty.” Clark said.

“I-I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be. It’s adorable.” He smiled.

“I-It’s embarrassing...” Damian blushed harder, and Clark chuckled.

He jerked the little catboy until he was cumming, clawing at his fists out of pure instinct, no real harm intended behind his actions. Clark smiled at the little marks he had left there.

“There we go.” He whispered, kissing Damian’s forehead as he caught his breath “Good kitty.”

“Say thank you to your uncle Clark boys.” Bruce said.

“Thanks, uncle Clark...” Dick said, slurring a little, trying to be cheerful as his tail tiredly wagged.

“T-Thank you.” Damian whispered, holding his own hands against his mouth.

“You’re welcome, boys.” Clark smiled “So, shall we?” He turned to Bruce, who guided him further into the manor.

“Dami...” Dick called.

“Yes?” Damian whispered.

“Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?”

“Yes, beloved.” Damian whispered “Did you?”

“I did.” Dick sighed against the back of his head “I love you so much...”

“I can’t believe we finally...” He swallowed.

“Yeah. Me neither.” Dick said “I’m sorry, I always thought our first time would be more romantic. I just couldn’t... it felt like I was dying without you.”

“It’s alright. I liked it.” He traced little patterns on Dick’s arms “I mean, we spent so much time courting each other. I’m just glad that we made it official.”

“Me too.” Dick nuzzled into his neck “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @FBellpepper on twitter if you wanna yell at me.


End file.
